After the refusal
by Roscoson
Summary: Tori re fuses to allow Jade drink from her so Jade takes tori to meet her special friend.
1. Chapter 1

Title: After the Refusal.

Pairing: Tori V. / Jade W.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I did own Victorious then I woke up. The Darkscar is my idea.

A/N: this is my version of what happened in a story on this site after Tori refused to let Jade drink from her.

Story:

To say jade the normally mean but never cruel Jade was angry is like saying the Grand Canyon is a small crack in the ground. But suddenly Jade remembered what a secret friend had given her and she planned to use it. After school she grabbed Tori by the arm and pulled out an emerald pendant from around her neck. Jade closed her eyes and green light started to glow around both of them and when the glowing stopped they were no longer standing outside Hollywood Arts. Tori saw that they were standing outside of a cave which had a pool in the entrance and continued for as far as could be seen. Tori thought of running but jade being a vampire read Tori's mind and said, "It will do no good to run we are not in America anymore."

Tori was getting scared of this Jade she was just finding out about. "Where have you brought me? Why are we here?"

"We are in New Zealand; reason being there is some one here you need to see."

"Where is he? How do we get there?"

Jade pointed into the cave and went over and grabbed at mid air until a chain appeared out of nowhere. Jade started to pull on the chain and a small boat appeared. Although Jade made it look easy the chain looked like it would bind an elephant to the ground. The boat was small enough for five people to stand in shoulder to shoulder. It was a glowing black color with blood red lines traced around it in intricate patterns. The boat finally hit the stone side of the pool with so much force it was surprising the boat didn't shatter but part of the stone did.

Jade went back to where Tori stood paralyzed by everything, Jade noticed this and said, "If you think this is scary just wait till you meet him" Tori remained silent and allowed herself to be led onto the boat. They were silent until they were halfway through the cave when Tori screamed. Jade was amazed it took Tori this long to realize the water was starting to shimmer with a silvery light and now low moans could be heard emanating from the water it self. Jade explained, " This is the 'Lake Of Lost Souls' anyone who is either bitten by Vampire, Werewolf or Zombie their soul ends up here as they no longer need it. You are probably wondering why a Werewolf bite would cause some one to lose their soul. It is quite simple. The wolf can not survive in a body where a soul exists."

Finally they reach the other end of the pool and Tori saw three archways. To the left was one with a man made of stone standing astride it with a fireball in his hand. To the right there was a woman of stone astride this archway. She appeared to have wings tucked behind her and specks of light all over her body. In the middle this archway had no statue outside but two sentries. One looked to be no older than early teens; the other looked to be at least a hundred.

Jade walked right past the two sentries with Tori in a vice grip and soon they came upon a throne and who was sitting on it?

A/N: That is it for now if you want to know more please review and I will write more. But I don't want to be wasting my time okay. So until next time goodbye and good health to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: After the Refusal Chapter 2

Pairing: Tori V. / Jade W.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious However the Darkscar is my idea.

A/N: Before you read this chapter make sure you read my other story called "Vampire Diaries Season 1 Wha Should of Happened" as that has a brief description of what a Darkscar looks and sounds like.

Story:

On the throne sat a girl who had her legs draped over one side and her head over the other. Her shoulders and torso looked like they were covered in black and brown feathers with wings neatly folded behind her back. Jade was annoyed as this was not the person she came to see. "Avis where is his lordship and why are you sitting on the throne?"

"Little vampire learn some respect for the last of my kind and second in command of the entire Darkscar race." Avis said with a voice that was very hard to sound angry or bored as it sounded like sunshine and rainbows combined. Then from the shadows came a terrible sounding wail that made Tori cover her ears. "He is on his way." She sighed.

Jade was standing exceptionally still and Tori was trembling with fear. At last Avis stood and vacated the throne before a short man entered and announced. "All kneel before the Lord of the Darkscars, Ruler of eternal darkness and king of the undead." Jade knelt and Tori practically fell to the ground. He walked in and sat on the throne with his wings fully outstretched and Tori thought they belonged to some kind of giant extinct bat. In a voice that was worse than fingernails on a chalkboard the Darkcsar said "Why have you come before me and defiled this place with a human? Or perhaps you have brought her here to become one of our many tortured slaves hmm answer me."

"If it pleases my lord I have bought her with me to understand the relationship between her and me once she let me drink from her." Jade sounded like a frightened little child. The lord hen replied "If you wish for her to learn about the history and relationship between vampires and chalices both of you may as well take a seat this will take sometime". Both Tori and Jade sat on stone chairs that had been built out of the stone beneath their feet as they talked and the conversation began.

A/N: For those of you who don't know what a chalkboard is ask your parents they are sure to have fun memories of fingernails on a chalkboard if some of their teachers were anything like mine.

A/N: If you want ton know what happened in the conversation please leave me a review after you read it and I will do my best to decipher and put into words how the conversation went. The more reviews the faster I write. Until next time goodbye and good health to you.


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a reminder to review if you want me to write more. I have had one more follower but no reviews. Reveiws are what makes me write more if the reviews don't start to increase the story will be stopping an I will be starting a new one which will be a crossover of "Harry Potter" and "Star Wars". So remember if you want his story to continue pleases review other wise I can't write any more and I don't want that do you, do you want that? So for the last time please reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

Story: After the Refusal Final Chapter

Rating: T

Pairing: Jade W. / Tori V.

Disclaimer; I never have owned Victorious and is highly unlikely that I ever will. I still own Darkscars however.

A/N: Hey all 475 viewers and a special thank you and hello to the 5 reviewers now I understand that those reviewers want to hear about the history of Vampires and Chalices so here it is.

Story: The Darkscar and Jade had settled down in their chairs with a glass of Single Girl aged 18 and Tori with nothing. The Darkscar began the history.

"Long ago during the Permian Extinction the vampires were born from the heart of all the destruction they came from a rather large mammal that survived before the extinction. When they were destroyed the first mammal on land became the next vampire however with animals being the only vampires there were no way to create chalices ever wonder how the dinosaurs died out?"

Tori who had mostly been silent up to that point suddenly decided to speak up." The dinosaurs were destroyed by the Ice Age not some bloodsucking animal.'

The Darkscar turned its attention onto the young girl.

"Were you there like I was I think not. Now as I was saying there were no chalices until the first human vampire was created by accident. They were created by killing the vampiric animal and ate the meat and froze to death when they woke up they were vampires." Tori was scared back into silence by the harsh tone of the Darkscar and said to herself.

"It might be better if I don't say anything else down here." The Darkscar read her mind and said "That would be a start." Tori stopped talking and thinking and the Darkscar continued with the history.

"The very first chalice was actually created by Lilith who was Adam's first wife before Eve. She turned Adam into a Chalice and was cast out of the garden because of it now god being who he is told the angel Raziel to go down to the Garden of Eden and remove the chalice curse from Adam. As you might have guessed the time it took to remove the curse was long and arduous but had to be done. Now we jump forward two thousand years to when the fist vampire was created. She was a beautiful girl by the name Evanlyn beautiful blood red hair and eyes she was the very picture of beauty sad her intentions were not the same. She started to create more vampires and only creating one chalice for all vampires when that chalice died she went and made a new one she was creating a vampire army to crush all humans. When we caught wind of this we tracked her down and you heard a few screams earlier they were her. Yes she is still alive as well as a few vampires that ran." Jade spoke up quite irritated "The history is pointless I bought Tori here to learn what she needs to do to be a chalice." The Darkscar said in response

"Tori needs to know about the history first."

Tori Shouted "TORI IS RIGHT HERE AND CAN HEAR YOU!"

Both jade and His Lordship were surprised by this sudden outburst and the Darkscar decided to tell them the relation ship between them.

"The chalice is a human that agrees or doesn't agree to let a vampire drink from them. Once that has happened the vampire can drink form them whenever they want without question with out compromise as long as the chalice gets some thing in return for that service now leave." In a matter of seconds Tori and Jade were standing out side Hollywood arts as if no time had passed they left and went their separate way knowing they would see each other tomorrow.

There you go the final chapter of this story. I will be starting the crossover mentioned in the reminder next time. Until then goodbye and good health to you.


End file.
